


Goodbye, Holly

by BiBitchBee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up Holly Wheeler, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Will Byers Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee
Summary: If you’re reading this it’s already too late. We failed. Or maybe we succeeded, but either way I won’t be there to give this to you. If we failed, you need to know that it isn’t your fault. I know you would blame yourself for it and I won’t let you. I will come and haunt your ass. And if we succeeded? Well, I know you’ll be blaming yourself for what happened to me anyway. Again, won’t let you. Can you do me a favor? Take care of yourself. Don’t get too hung up on me. Y’know, Lucas always says “It’s the content of the years, and not the quality, that matters.” So I’m proud of how I lived my life. It was pretty damn great. Maybe I should start at the beginning. My name is Holly Wheeler, and this is how I died.
Relationships: Holly Wheeler/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye, Holly

Dear Kamila,

If you’re reading this it’s already too late. We failed. Or maybe we succeeded, but either way I won’t be there to give this to you. If we failed, you need to know that it isn’t your fault. I know you would blame yourself for it and I won’t let you. I will come and haunt your ass. And if we succeeded? Well, I know you’ll be blaming yourself for what happened to me anyway. Again, won’t let you. Can you do me a favor? Take care of yourself. Don’t get too hung up on me. Y’know, Lucas always says “It’s the content of the years, and not the quality, that matters.” So I’m proud of how I lived my life. It was pretty damn great. Maybe I should start at the beginning. My name is Holly Wheeler, and this is how I died.

When I was six years old, a girl escaped from a laboratory. She wasn’t given a name, and she was known only as Eleven. She met Mike, Lucas, and Dustin in the woods when they were looking for their best friend Will. Mike, my brother, brought Eleven into our basement and let her hide out there for the week. She helped them find Will, who had been taken by the Demogorgon. Of course, everyone knows what that is now. Eleven took down the demogorgon and got lost along the way. She lived with Chief Hopper for almost a year before there was something new. The Mind Flayer. It infected Will when he had been taken and no possessed him into trying to kill the human race. They burnt it out of him and it flew out into the atmosphere. A few months later, it returned, taking over Max’s asshole step-brother Billy. He killed a bunch of people, then himself in order to get rid of it. Three years ago, that little blurb would’ve gotten me out in a straight jacket. Now? Well, that’s just the set up.

They thought that was all. Eleven finally gave herself a name- Jane- and she moved in with the Byers family when Joyce and the Chief got married. They legally adopted Jane, and the family moved to Maine. In Hawkins, I was not prepared to join my siblings world, but I didn’t have much time left before I could. Nancy and Mike are obviously very similar both in looks and in personality. Stubborn, headstrong, calculating, and the kicker, in love with a Byers boy. (Jonathan and Will respectively) I was nothing like them. I was quiet, not the brightest, but I was still not afraid to take charge if there was no one better to do so (as you know). We had about two years of quiet time before the supernatural plague caught us all again, and this time I came along for the ride.

I was at home with Nancy, sitting in her bed while she was doing something in the kitchen when Mike came over the stupid walkie-talkie saying that there was a Code Red. I brought it to Nancy, who turned pale white and grabbed Dad’s shotgun from the cabinet. I was freaking the hell out, and she told me to stay home but I got in the car anyway. Nancy pulled up, shot something out of the side of the window and started hyperventilating. “It’s happeneing again.” Lucas explained to her while Mike tried to calm her down.

“What’s happeneing?” I asked. They all shared a look before Dustin started telling the story. I was in. I was part of their “Party” now and apparently there’s no way out. That week, I learned how to use a gun and I teamed up with Steve, Robin, Dustin, and Erika to go to Maine and inform the Byers-Hoppers that we weren’t as safe as we all through. Jane, Will, and Jonathan all came down with us and Jane pushed herself to the limit trying to bring back her powers. She couldn’t. The things had almost all of us cornered when they all just.. dropped. Will went down with them, blood pouring out of his nose and ears.

Joyce and Hopper came back to Hawkins, because this is the type of place where you deal with one of your kids losing their superpowers and the other one getting some. Mike and Will started dating and I went to middle school. I met Alana and Jenna and you. I was out with the three of you, almost three months after the previous incident when they called me in, and you come with me because of course you did. I never wanted you to have to deal with this. It was selfish of me to let you. Well, you know the rest. After that year, during what Max had taken to calling “peacetime” we came up with a plan to rid our town from the upside down for good. We researched rituals that were supposed to keep away demons and I’m pretty sure half the town thought we started a cult.

But, like clockwork, the next wave came. Will at the forefront, taking down monsters and leading the way. Me and you, 15, shooting things down while Steve and Robin snuck past and into the lab- where it all started. They set it on fire, and Jonathan and Nancy threw all the ritualistic shit we needed into it. Of course, they were missing an ingredient. In almost every ritual we saw there was a constant. A person’s essence. I couldn’t let it be anyone else. If all goes well, in about 10 minutes I’ll go back into the battle and get you out of there. I’ll tell you how I’ve been stupid in love with you for years. If I don’t.. well there it is. I’m in love with you Kamila. Hopefully I get to kiss you, and then I go into the ashes and call the attention of the monsters. They come to me, in the heart of the lab, and they take me down as the sacrifice we need to get this plague out of Hawkins.

I’ve figured everything out. We were goofing off around the abandoned lab when some wires sparked and the place went up. We were helping each other out and I didn’t make it out in time. I don’t have anything that I bought myself, so I don’t need a will. My parents don’t even care about any of us much so I don’t think anyone will make too big a fuss. Just tell Nancy and Mike I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye. The fight is over now. I’m sorry Kam, I love you.

Goodbye,

Holly Wheeler


End file.
